In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. Wireless networks, in particular, are becoming increasingly popular as networks through which subscribers obtain both voice services (e.g., telephone calls) and data services (e.g., email and web surfing).
Internet Protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) is a standard used to deliver IP multimedia to client devices. Under IMS, communication devices, such as mobile telephone devices, may connect to a control server that monitors and controls the connectivity of the mobile device to the telecommunication network. The telecommunications network may include a number of instances of the control servers. When the mobile device first connects to the network, it may connect to one of the control servers, with which it will subsequently interact.